beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Isn't a Man at All
is chapter 22 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Having splashed Takashima's face with his 7-Up, Furuichi taunts him by asking if his head had cooled down. Takashima's underlings become angered and try to beat him up, but Takashima stops them, claiming Furuichi had always had a habit of showing off in front of women. Takashima approaches Furuichi and reminds him of the painful experience he had from this habit. In a flashback some time ago by a beach, a bruised Furuichi is seen bowing down to Takashima in front of a girl. In the present, Furuichi proceeds to tickle Takashima, whom eventually loses grip with Furuichi. After losing grip, Furuichi headbutts Takashima in the face, causing him to fall back onto the table, tipping it over and spilling the yakisoba and soda on it. To their resentment, Takashima's underlings demand to know why he's trying to act so cool even though he's supposed to be weak. With a glamorous face and feeling hurt from the headbutt, Furuichi declares that he's extremely weak and runs off, to everyone's shock. Furuichi jumps into the pool, escaping Takashima. Takashima commands his underlings to chase him, while Nene, with a smile, declares that Furuichi isn’t a man at all. Takashima's underlings are unable to find Furuichi. Disgruntled, Takashima calls the lifeguard, claiming a friend of his is drowning in the pool. The lifeguard is shocked and calls everyone out of the pool. Now underwater and unaware of what is happening at the surface of the pool, Furuichi plans on finding Oga and leaving the pool. Seeing everyone's legs disappearing, Furuichi notices he's been singled out. Surfacing, he finds everyone out of the pool. The lifeguard realizes Takashima was lying, but it's too late. Takashima and even more of his underlings are in the water with batons, surrounding Furuichi. Declaring to be leader of Nishi High, he declares taking revenge on Furuichi. Furuichi manages to find Oga and Beelzebub still on a pool float next to him, albeit spaced out. Relieved to see them, Furuichi commands he beat up Takashima's underlings. However, Oga is dazed, speaking Okinawan to Furuichi and unaware of the danger around them. Meanwhile, Takashima plans on forcing Furuichi to bow down in the water to drown him. Realizing he has only one option left, Furuichi begins to apologize to Takashima for what he is about to do. He tugs Oga in the leg, sending Oga and Beelzebub into the water. Now safely kneeling on top of Oga's plastic float, Furuichi waits for Beelzebub to cry. Suddenly, everyone in the pool, excluding Furuichi, becomes electrocuted by Beelzebub's crying, to everyone's surprise. Standing on top of the float, Furuichi makes an evil laugh and declares a Gigadean (a thunder spell from Dragon Quest). As the electrocution subsides, an annoyed Oga is seen standing behind Furuichi, demanding to have a word with him. Characters in order of appearance #Nene Ōmori #Takashima #Chiaki Tanimura #Takayuki Furuichi #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub IV Navigation Category:Chapters